


Will He

by eijisthetic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also Max is stupid but hey he’s a teen here sooo, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ash and Eiji are kids lmaooo, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gwiff is bby, Heartache, I love Joji uwu, Jessica is Max’s best friend since forever xD, Jessica is mostly likely everyone’s mood in later chapters, M/M, Michael appears eventually but in a cute surprising way, Pining Ibe Shunichi, Pining Max Glenreed, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Thats for future chapters tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic
Summary: Shunichi Ibe’s an exchange student from Japan, staying with his cousin’s family in America. The high school life in the U.S. was pretty great, especially when he befriended an American boy.Max Glenreed.His crush.But Griffin Callenreese took the role of being Max’s boyfriend. It pained him, seeing them lovey dovey. Yet Shunichi felt so bad for feeling envious of the two. He didn’t mean to, but he loved Max first.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Griffin Callenreese/Max Lobo, Ibe Shunichi/Max Lobo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Can’t Get Over You

**Author's Note:**

> SHUUUUNIIIIICHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry, lol.
> 
> Anyways, I’ve been meaning to finish this, it was gonna be a one-shot, I SAID SIKE ON THAT ASS! BECAUSE NOW IT’S A WHOLE STORY!
> 
> People need to write Max x Shunichi more.
> 
> But anyways-

Max looked up, watching his breath appear in the cold air, “Ya know Shunichi...I was thinking, what if I finally confess to Griffin?”

Shunichi stared at his friend, wide eyes and all. “C-Confess?! You are not scared of what he might say?” The Japanese male asked in a worrisome tone, with his thick accent and all.

Max grinned, winking, “Hell no I’m not! Griffin is too cute to pass on!”

Shunichi sadly frowned, looking down at the ground, as they both sat on a bench. Ever since he came here, to America, never would he have thought that someone like him, would end up falling in love with his classmate.

_ Max Glenreed. _

A complete idiot.

But with  _ such _ a cute laugh.

The American had taken Shunichi under his wing, showing him around the high school that he was going to attend to, the first time he came.

And immediately just like that, they clicked, becoming good friends.

But Shunichi couldn’t help but notice how handsome Max was, how his light brown messy hair just fit his frame, those bright ocean eyes, and that dumb charming smile…

Shunichi wanted to literally  _ cry. _

_ ‘I am good looking though! How can Max not see?! Is it because I have a baby face..?!’ _




It felt like hell.

Well, not exactly, but Shunichi felt like it was starting to become like it.

He watched silently how Max and Griffin’s fingers intertwined, as they all three sat together, watching a movie in the theater.

Shunichi was next to Max, on his left.

_ ‘Why do I think this would be more romantic if it was just me and Max instead..?’ _

Max had a wide smile on his face, he looked so happy while Griffin shyly whined, hiding his face with the sleeve of his sweater, as his boyfriend whispered something in his ear.

The Japanese teen thought of himself as the world's biggest third wheel. And he already knew that the universe was already not on his side.

Shunichi obnoxiously glared at the two, digging his hand into his container of popcorn. He then realized that he was being envious of two.

_ ‘I’m horrible...I should be happy for Max… Not upset about it…’ _

He felt tears rising up in his eyes, with guilt taking over him, he suddenly stood up and gulped, “U-Um...I don’t feel well, s-so I’m gonna go home…” 

“Oh. You okay, man?” Max asked, Griffin gave a slightly concerned look, looking like he was about to say something too.

But Shunichi quickly ran out of the movie theater, rushing over to the nearest restroom, into a stall and locking himself in.

He leaned against the door and sadly looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_ ‘Max, I love you! I love you! I love you!! But why can’t I be happy for you?!’ _

Shunichi sobbed quietly, cupping his face with both of his hands. 




During lunch in the cafeteria, Max and Shunichi always sat together. But now that Griffin was dating the Japanese’s friend, Griffin would sit with the two. And all the conversations always ended up being between Max and Griffin, mainly. It wasn’t that Shunichi was excluded but he did feel left out, or not knowing what to say. 

And Max was always trying to suggest new ideas for dates that he could take Griffin on.

But the strawberry blonde somehow would make sure that the Japanese male could tag along. It wasn’t quite clear if Griffin did it to make him feel jealous or something. Shunichi wasn’t really sure, because Griffin seemed too kind to do something harsh.

“Prom is  _ coming up~” _ Max wiggled his eyebrows, smirking over at his boyfriend.

Griffin smiled innocently, “I already know what you’re going to ask me, Max. And yes, I’ll be your date.” 

“Yess! Now we need a color for our tuxedo bow ties, so we can match.”

Shunichi scoffed, unamused, “It’s not like you’re getting married…”

His eyes widened when he realized said those words aloud.

But oddly enough, the two didn’t hear him.

_ ‘I’m so cruel to be acting jealous…’ _ Shunichi thought sadly.


	2. i don’t wanna waste my time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Here’s chapter 2! Thanks for taking the time to read this story!

Shunichi Ibe was 18 years old, born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. And he was now staying with his cousin’s family at their house. Shunichi wanted to study abroad in America for his last year of high school, so his cousin arranged the whole process for him. 

His cousin had a wife and two kids, a daughter, who was the youngest and a son as the oldest.

Eiji Okumura.

He was very shy despite his age, being 10. But Shunichi always gotten along with him, since they were quite similar in ways. Well…Eiji had gotten comfortable with Shunichi to say the least. Being a little fresh.

“Hey,  _ Ibe-san?” _

Shunichi blinked, face turning sour. “I’m a teenager! Not an old man! You should call me oniichan like how your sister calls you!”

Eiji hummed as he smiled to himself, obviously pretending to ignore the older Japanese boy. 

“Well? What is it, Ei-chan?”

Eiji now had a serious look on his face, “Otousan says you like taking pictures, so where’s your camera?”

“I left it back in Tokyo. I forgot to bring it.” Now Eiji frowned, “You forgot it? How do you forget something you like using?”

“I’m not sure…” Shunichi stared down at his slippers, he couldn’t help but keeping thinking about Max.

“Shunichi-kun! Eiji! Dinner is ready!”




The next day at school, Shunichi was in his P.E. class. Today was the mile run, which he hated the most, but four laps wasn’t so bad. Because he had Jessica to run with.

Jessica Randy was Max Glenreed’s best friend since kindergarten. Those two were always bickering yet inseparable. Everyone assumed they would eventually date, but that wasn’t the case. Jessica and Max  _ did _ like each other at some point, but it both happened at different time periods.

So they got over it and continued to be the best of friends, much like siblings or so.

But Jessica knew all of Max’s deepest secrets and insecurities as well.

“Shunichi!!~” A feminine voice chirped. The Japanese male looked over and smiled, he saw Jessica walking over to him, with a bright smile.

She was the only one who knew about him having a crush on Max. When Shunichi told her, the blonde female went full on excited. But then Jessica wanted to kill him (well, not exactly) for not telling Max sooner, because of how Griffin was now dating her best friend.

“Max told me that he’s taking Griffin to prom with him… Are you okay?” Jessica asked in a softer tone.

Shunichi sighed and nodded slowly, “Yeah. I’m fine, besides you’re still going too, right?” 

“Yeah, but I still need to decide what color dress I’m gonna wear. Hey! How about we both go together?! Screw Max’s dumbass, he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on!” 

“Oh, that’s a good idea. And Jessica! Max isn’t a dumbass!”

Jessica rolled her cyan-blue eyes. “Trust me, Shunichi. I’ve known that idiot for almost  _ thirteen _ years. He’s an  _ IDIOT! _ ”

“Alright, kiddos. Starting in, three, two, one! GO!” The coach yelled, beeping his timer.

“Hey Jessica, what do you think of Griffin, anyways?” Shunichi inquired, as they both jogged next to each other, side by side.

“Well..! Hmm.. To be honest, Griffin is really sweet. But what I don’t understand is how he can deal with Max… I mean for crying out loud, Shunichi! Max is such a knucklehead! What did I ever see in him?!”

The Japanese teen chuckled, “Max is Max. Nothing can change him.”

“Ohh but love can!”

“You’re right… Ever since him and Griffin started dating, he always has a smile. I mean, Max is always smiling. Like you said… an  _ idiot. _ But when I see him with Griffin, he looks so...so happy…” Shunichi frowned, slowly stopping from jogging.

“Awe Shunichi…” Jessica frowned with sympathy. She felt bad for her Japanese friend. And as much as she’d like to agree on how Griffin was great for Max, Jessica knew Shunichi was definitely greater.




“Griff?” 

“Huh?” Griffin looked over his shoulder to see his younger brother, holding a cup of juice as he drank out of it.

Aslan was his name, but he liked to be called Ash more.

“Don’t you think it’s sad that you have to help your boyfriend with his homework, when he’s older than you?”

Griffin gasped, along with Max, who was now shouting, “I’m only older than him by a few months!!”

Ash slurped his orange juice, staring with narrowing jade eyes at the light brunette. And then he walked back upstairs, to his bedroom.

“Ugh, I’m sorry, Max. Aslan can be a little mischievous sometimes…” Griffin smiled awkwardly in concern.

“Tch, Ash’s too mischievous for an eight year old!” Max sighed, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Hehe…” 

“Hey, Griffin?”

The strawberry blonde stared at his boyfriend, with a questioning face, “Hm?”

Max smirked and just stared back, “You’re cute~”

Griffin‘s face turned a flustering shade of red, “W-What?!”

“Cutie~ Man...I’m so tired!!” Max groaned stretching his back while sitting in the chair that he was in. “You still have to study when you go home later.” Griffin mentioned, poking him with his mechanical pencil.

“I know, I knowww!”

“I wonder what Shunichi is doing right now?” Griffin randomly said, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Max wrapped an arm around him and scrolled through his phone.

“Dunno, probably spending time with his little cousins?”

Suddenly the front door opened, and quickly the two American teens sat up straight, pretending to do their homework. 

“Glenreed.”

Max slowly looked up to see Griffin’s father, Jim, staring at the two.

“Callenreese.”

Griffin smiled, ”Oh hey dad. What’s up?”

“Just letting you know that me and Jennifer are going out tonight, so make sure you watch your little brother. Alright?”

“Gotcha.”

Before exiting the house, Jim looked at Max, “By the way, you kids don’t need to hide the fact that you’re dating.” 

And with that, he left.

Leaving Griffin and Max in shock, mainly Griffin trying to pull himself together. Because it was so random!

“You okay, babe?”

“Y-Yeah..!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, the chapter titles are based off of Joji’s songs lmaooo. Anyways thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short I know. But eventuallyyy I shall write longer chapters!! Comment pls :’)


End file.
